


Boys Of A Certain Age

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Scotch and Company [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Background Nyota Uhura/Spock - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Middle Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: So Chekov's old cadet uniform still fits him.Sort of.





	Boys Of A Certain Age

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fringewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/gifts).



> Hope ya like it, fashnik! 
> 
> Apologies for playing a bit fast and loose with Star Fleet rank - it was all in good fun. < <

“Pasha, look what Kirk found,” said Nyota, and she rummaged through her pocket, to find a data tablet.

“Hm?”

Chekov, still eating his sandwich, looked across the table at her.

“Kirk. He found this, when he was going through his quarters looking for… something.”

She pressed a button, and there was… the bridge crew.

All of them, looking nervous, stiff.

“Wow,” said Chekov, and he squinted at the picture. “I was seventeen then. I remember that.”

He smiled, and then he blushed.

That had been a… hectic day, to say the least. 

And there he was, his curly hair slicked down (it was already trying to escape, in the picture), in his uniform, his cheeks pink.

“You were adorable, in those days,” said Nyota, her expression affectionate.

“Those days” - as if it wasn’t just three years ago.

“Yeah?”

“I wanted to ruffle your hair and give you a lollipop a few times,” she said. “You just looked so eager and intimidated.”

He snorted, but he was blushing.

“I would have passed out if you’d done that,” said Chekov, and he was grinning a bit. “I think I was too terrified to even realize how beautiful you are.”

Nyota waved the compliment off, her expression affectionate. 

“I mean it,” said Chekov, and he leaned forward, speaking lowly, as if there were other people in the empty dining room to hear. “If you’d… that is, if you’d come up to me and told me that you wanted me to make love to you, back then, I would have passed out.”

“From all the blood leaving your brain to go to your cock?”

She was grinning at him, and he was blushing.

“... I mean, partially,” said Chekov, and he laughed again. “In fairness… I mean.”

“Hm?”

“Everyone on the Enterprise is so _pretty_ ,” Chekov said, aware of how mournful he sounded, a bit amused in spite of himself. “I think I had a permanent erection for… at least three months. I’m amazed I didn’t masturbate myself into a coma.” 

Nyota snickered, and as always, her face opened up like the sun was coming up when she smiled.

His heart sang. 

Oh god. 

He had it bad.

“It might have been fun,” she said, her tone speculative.

“Hm?”

“If I’d approached you in those days,” said Nyota.

Chekov blushed.

“I was so… awkward,” he said. “I had no stamina, I probably would have passed out before you even kissed me.”

She snickered.

“You’re adorable, you know that, right?”

“Thank you,” he mumbled. 

“I mean it,” she said, and then she was grinning wider. “Do you still have your cadet uniform?”

“Somewhere, probably,” said Chekov. “Why?”

“... never mind,” said Nyota, and she was blushing now.

“No, now I’m curious,” said Chekov. “What’s up?”

“I… it’s silly,” said Nyota.

He reached out, and he laced their fingers together, squeezing her hand. 

“I promise I won’t laugh at you,” he told her, his tone earnest.

“I… would you ever want to try some… you know, role play?”

“I’ve never thought about it much,” Chekov admitted. “I’ve… well, you know my big fantasy.”

She grinned again, and she looked pleased with herself.

That had been… that had been very good.

“I will gladly try a role play thing, if you’d like to,” said Chekov, and he smiled at her. “I would love to.”

She was covering her face, looking flustered.

It was so unusual, to see her losing her cool like this. 

It was adorable.

They were both a bit loopy from the end of the shift - there had been… a lot of things happening in it.

It would probably make for a good story, when they weren’t recovering from it. 

“If you’d… do you… would you want to revisit the… mindset of… when you first joined the crew?”

“If you’d like me to,” Chekov said.

Nyota rolled her eyes. 

“I know that I’d like you to,” she said to Chekov. “I’m asking… if you’d be willing to do it.”

“I would love to,” he told her.

“Are you… are you sure?”

“Of course,” he said, and he smiled at her, and then tried to make his voice a little higher, the way it had been when he had first joined. “I would do anything for you, LIeutenant Uhura.”

And she… blushed.

Really hard.

Oh.

Um. 

She was _really_ into this - more than he had thought.

He wasn’t… he wasn’t sure why he was so surprised. 

She would never cease to surprise him.

He hoped she never did.

* * *

She told him, somewhat haltingly, as if she was just figuring some of it out herself, what she was thinking about. 

He… was a bit surprised, but… he could live with that. 

* * *

He found his old cadet uniform - it mostly fit.

… mostly.

It was a bit tight across the chest, and a bit tight around the waist, but… well, it hadn’t been _that_ long, had it?

… it had been a bit of time, but… as long as he didn’t sit down too hard, he’d be fine, right?

Okay. 

And now to… wait.

Okay.

He could do this. 

* * *

She made him wait almost forty five minutes.

He was getting fidgety - he was tempted to try reading a book, but she would be able to just walk into his quarters, and then… the door was opening.

Shit.

Um.

He stood up, to attention, and she stood in front of him. 

“Junior Cadet,” she said, and her tone was… stern.

“Ma’am,” Chekov said.

“Junior Cadet Chekov,” Uhura said, and she stood in front of him, crossing her arms, looking him up and down. 

“Ma’am?”

“Your quarters are in disarray,” she told him sternly.

She _had_ asked him to leave things a bit of a mess, so she wouldn’t feel silly dressing him down about it. 

“Apologies, Lieutenant,” Chekov said. 

“And your uniform is not fitted right,” she continued.

“N-no?”

Chekov licked his lips.

She was standing in front of him - they were completely eye to eye, and she was looking at him firmly.

His stomach was twisting, and... god, this wasn’t so much his particular kink, but… he liked how much she liked it. 

Her eyes were dark, and... god, if he could look at her breasts, she’d probably have hard nipples.

… could he get away with doing that?

Would she notice?

… yes, her nipples were hard, and she was… she was meeting his eyes.

And he was turning pink.

“Junior Cadet Chekov, you do know it is imperative to show respect to your superior officers,” Uhura said sharply.

“Yes, Lieutenant Uhura,” Chekov said, and he cleared his throat. 

“Furthermore, Junior Cadet,” Uhura said, in that same stern voice, “your uniform does not fit you right.”

“Apologies, Lieutenant Uhura,” said Chekov, and he licked his lips.

She was very close to him. 

He could smell her soap, her shampoo.

His heart was very loud in his ears.

He tried to remember what it was like, being this young, being this… nervous.

“Your pants are too tight,” he said, and then she was reaching down between his legs, and she was… squeezing his cock, which was hard, throbbing in her hand.

“I do… apologize, Lieutenant,” said Chekov. 

“So why are your pants so tight?”

“I’m… too big for them,” said Chekov, and that was _technically_ true, wasn’t it?”

“Too big for them?”

“Oh yes,” said Chekov, trying to keep his tone neutral. 

“And what do you mean by that?”

“I mean, um….”

Crap.

_I’ve gotten too fat for my trainee uniform, what with it being a while since the last time I actually wore them._

“Whenever I’m around you, I become… flustered, Lieutenant,”

“And how does that relate with you being too big for your pants?”

Uhura looked like she was trying not to start laughing. 

“Because… Lieutenant, I, uh….”

Chekov swallowed, and his throat clicked.

“Yes?”

“You are… very attractive,” said Chekov.

“So you are saying that I am distracting you from your duty?”

“No, ma’am,” said Chekov.

“So why are your pants in such a horrible state?”

“I, uh….”

“Unless you’re lying?”

“No, ma’am,” said Chekov. 

“Fix your pants,” said Uhura.

“R-r-right here? Now?”

“Yes,” said Uhura.

“I can’t… I mean….”

He cleared his throat. 

“I am your superior officer,” she said. 

“Yes, ma’am,” said Chekov, and his voice cracked. 

“So? Do as I said.”

“But -”

“Do you wish to be written up for insubordination?”

“No, ma’am,” said Chekov.

“So,” said Uhura, and she stood back, crossing her arms across her chest again, and that was… lifting her breasts up, and he could see them, and he wanted to put his face in them, oh god. 

Her breasts would be soft against his face, her nipples would be hard. 

“So?”

She kept her arms crossed.

“I’m waiting.”

“Right,” Chekov said, and his hands were shaking, and his palms were sweaty. 

He undid the clasp of his pants, and he pushed them down, with his underwear.

He sighed, as his erection was freed - those pants were too goddamn tight. 

And she was looking at his cock, and she was smirking.

“That wouldn’t fit, would it?”

“I am… very sorry, ma’am,” said Chekov, and he was still stuttering, his face red. 

“How old are you, Junior Cadet?”

Chekov gave an age. 

It wasn’t his actual age, but she raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re awfully young to be in the academy,” she said.

“Prodigy,” he said.

This was almost the exact same conversation he’d had a few different times as an actual cadet. 

Minus having his cock out like this. 

“In more ways than one, I suspect,” said Uhura, and she was beginning to stroke. “Do you get like this for all of your superior officers?”

“I, uh… I mean… um.”

… the Enterprise was run by a lot of beautiful people. 

Chekov… well, he had eyes in his head. 

It wasn’t as bad as when he was younger, and a stiff breeze would get him turned on, but, well… Scotty had referred to him as being “permanently horny” after one particularly embarrassing moment, involving Kirk with a ripped shirt, and then Spock walking past in a particularly tight pair of pants, and _then_ Uhura had hurried by and he had just… groaned.

“That’s an answer enough,” Uhura said, and she frowned. “Well. This won’t do.”

“It… won’t?”

“You cannot concentrate, if you are quite so distracted,” she said, and then… her hand was wrapped around his cock.

Her small, delicate hand, and she was beginning to stroke him. 

He shuddered, his knees going weak.

“Junior Cadet, is this why your quarters are such a mess?”

“Y-y-yes, ma’am,” Chekov stuttered. 

“You just come in from your classes, kick off your shoes, and do nothing but stroke your cock?” 

“Y-y-yes, ma’am, I’m sorry ma’am, I’ll do better, ma’am.”

“Indeed, you will,” Uhura said, and then she was… pushing him down onto the bed, and he was sitting, staring up at her.

She took his face in her hands, and she stroked his cheekbones with her thumbs. 

“You need to shave better,” she told him. 

“I’m… not used to doing that,” he said, and his voice actually cracked.

“The next time you have this particular problem, Junior Cadet,” said Uhura, “you are to report to me.”

And then… she was straddling him, and her knees were pressing into his sides, and she was holding his cock up with one hand, as she just… sank down on it.

She was like silk inside, liquid silk, and she was already squeezing around him, and she was dripping down his shaft - he was going to have to wash his pants.

Oh well.

“Junior Cadet,” she said, “you may hold on to my hips.”

“Y-yes, ma’am,” said Chekov, and he rolled his hips forward, awkwardly. 

He was probably supposed to be more awkward, but… it was so hard, not to just get into their usual way of having sex, of kissing and laughing, of being themselves.

But he wasn’t being himself right now - he was some Junior Cadet, and she was his superior officer.

He was some junior cadet, and she was his superior officer, and he was being fucked within an inch of his life.

“I’ll give you a commodation, if you make me cum,” said Uhura, right in his ear. “I won’t tell your commanding officer that you’re a horny little slut who will fuck anyone to climb the ranks.”

And Chekov brought his hand between the two of them, and he clumsily rubbed her clit with the tip of his finger.

She shuddered around him, and he gasped.

She pressed her face into his neck, and she held on to his shoulders, moving her hips, and he tried to resist kissing her, and then… there was a ripping sound.

“... what was that?”

Uhura had lost her official voice, and now just sounded worried. 

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant,” Chekov said, keeping his voice as nervous, “but… but with as fast as you’re fucking me, I ripped my shirt.”

His shoulders must have gotten broader, or his chest thicker, since the last time he’d worn it.

And it ripped.

Um.

“That’s going to be a demerit,” said Uhura, and then Chekov was pressing his face into Uhura’s neck, and then he was just… cackling. 

Uhura was giggling too, and her giggle turned into a moan, because he was rubbing her clit harder, and she was grinding against his hand.

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant,” Chekov said again, and his voice was thick. “Please don’t give me a demerit, I’ll do _anything_ not to get one….”

He kept rolling his hips, and then he was fucking into her, full on fucking into her, rubbing her clit, and she was beginning to shake.

“Clean the bunk room with a toothbrush,” she said, and he flexed his cock inside of her, and then she was cumming around him, cumming hard enough that she was squeezing him, a full flutter, and then he was… god, he was just thrusting into her.

“You’re not acting the part,” Uhura said, right in his ear, and she was giggling.

“I’m sorry for having more stamina than I did when I was that age,” he said, his tone teasing, and then he was… shuddering, because she was beginning to bounce again, harder, and that was… oh god, he was going to go off like a bottle of hot champagne.

And then he came.

Full on came inside of her, and he was gasping against her mouth, and she was smiling against him.

“That’s what I like about boys your age,” she said, right in his ear. “You go off so easily….”

And Chekov flopped back, and he was cackling, covering his face with both hands. 

“Oh my god,” he said, and then he was laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

Uhura sounded faintly insulted.

“You’re adorable,” he told her, and then she was laughing.

Which was squeezing his cock, oh, fuck, and his cock was sliding out of her, his own cum leaking out as well. 

“Well,” she said, and she flopped down next to him. “I guess next time I’ll wear the cadet uniform.”

“I dunno,” said Chekov, and he grabbed her ass, just because he could. “I’ve always been fond of that dress.”

“You pervert,” said Uhura, her tone affectionate.

“You know how boys of a certain age are,” Chekov said, and he made his voice crack again, which no doubt… sounded a bit odd, coming from his adult face, his broad chest. 

She cackled even harder, and he held her to his chest, then kissed the top of her head.

“We’ll get you a new one,” she told him.

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” Chekov said, looking straight up at her and grinning. “I would hate to get a demerit.”

**Author's Note:**

> The "Chekov is just permanently horny" comment is from SImon Pegg, in this blog post - http://simonpegg.net/2016/07/11/a-word-about-canon/


End file.
